A Man
by SnowCalico
Summary: A short and sweet story about Kojiro dealing with life's little changes at the age of 13, and why the two sleep in seperate sleeping bags.


"A Man"  
  
Outside the night was placid and quiet. The crickets chirruped loudly and small Pokemon  
made the leaves on the ground rustle. The usual sounds of early fall. Kojiro was in his sleeping bag  
staring at the cabin's ceiling, thinking about the day's events. The realization came to him that   
he was hungry. Being Kojiro I suppose this wasn't anything new, but this need tended to overpower  
everything. Slowly he arose from his sleeping bag, only to bump into Musashi who was on her way  
out of the bathroom.  
"Ah! Watch where you're going. Baka." she snorted with her usual charm  
"Gomen nasai, Musashi-chan." Koijro sweatdropped before continuing his expedition to   
the kitchen.  
Upon entering the kitchen Kojiro sighed at the meager morsels of food. A loaf of bread  
and a jug of water sat on the counter. Prison food. Still, Kojiro was not a picky eater and took  
a mug of water and a slice of plain bread back to bed with him.  
"Could you be more quiet?" Musashi hissed from her sleeping bag "I need my beauty sleep."  
Again Kojiro apologized. The air within the cabin was chilly, the cold weather had arrived  
early this year. After Kojiro had finished his snack he curled bag up in his sleeping bag and shivered.  
A few minutes passed before he meakly called "Musashi-chan?"  
"Ugh, what is it?"   
"Can I sleep in your bag with you?"  
"No! You are too old for that. Why... the last time we shared a bed was when we were children.  
Men and women don't just share sleeping areas."  
"Why not?" Kojiro's voice became pitiful  
"Because... because.." her tired mind struggled for a good reason "It's just not proper. Now  
go to sleep."  
"I'm cold." he pouted, he was talented at that.  
Musashi wanted to go to sleep. She growled and gave in "Fine."  
Kojiro was quick to snuggle up next to her, he liked the warmth.  
"We will sleep back to back." ordered Musashi, shifting so her back was to Kojiro  
"Alright." Kojiro's reply was slightly dissapointed  
As Musashi drifted off to sleep, the memory of why they started sleeping seperately resurfaced...  
----------------------------  
5 Years Ago...  
  
Kojiro sat looking very scared.  
"Oh, what is wrong with me?" he whimpered to himself  
"Kojiro-kun! What is taking so long? I need to use the bathroom!" Musashi hissed, knocking   
impatiently on the door.  
"I think I'm sick!" Kojiro cried piteously from inside.  
A pause "Well let me in teinousha, you won't get any better sitting in there crying."  
Kojiro put his clothes back on hastily and opened the door.   
Musashi took a few moments to look over her friend.  
"You look fine to me." her voice was laced with anger  
The face of the young boy became red with embarassment "The problem isn't on my face  
or hands."  
"What in the hell are you babbiling about?"  
"It's... it's.." he pointed shyly to his private area  
Musashi tried to look unphased by his announcement "What is the problem exactly?"  
"First, there's... HAIR down there!" Kojiro whispered  
Musashi rolled her eyes "That's normal Kojiro-kun."  
"Oh... erm.. there is something else."   
"Hai?"  
"Sometimes... it grows."  
Musashi was dumbfounded "Didn't your parents ever give you 'the talk'?"  
"Yes we talked from time to time."  
"Augh! NO! Not just any talking, the talk about how bodies change."  
Kojiro's face showed looks of pure confusion, answering Musashi's question fully.  
"I guess I'll have to explain it to you." Musashi decided "You see Kojiro-kun, when a  
boy reaches your age his body starts turning into that of a man's."  
"I'm turning into a man?" Kojiro thoughtfully asked, examining himself in the mirror  
"Yes, and men have one thing on their mind." her voice recited a line her mother had said  
Kojiro perked up "Food?"  
"Sex." Musashi nodded knowingly  
"Sex?"   
"Yup. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."  
"I don't want sex... whatever that is... I want food!"  
"NOW that's what you want, but the more of a man you become..."  
"Oohh, I don't like the sound of this."  
"It has alot to do with why your... thing... grows."   
"Huh?"  
Musashi was quite fortunate she had such an open mother who had bothered to explain  
these things "Your body wants to make babies."  
"It does?"  
"Uh huh. In your... thing... are little tadpoles called sperm. They make babies. Your body  
is full of 'em."  
"There are things living in my... thing?" Kojiro seemed awfully distraught at that prospect  
"Exactly. They want to get out and get into a woman so they can make babies. That's why  
your thing reaches out."  
Kojiro looked horrified. "I don't want a baby!"  
"You don't, but your body does."  
"I don't like this at all!"  
Musashi shrugged "It is the facts of life. Now get out so I can use the bathroom!"  
Kojiro didn't waste any time, he knew when Musashi meant business.  
  
Later that night they prepared to sleep. They shared a rather beat up cot they had  
dug out from the trash and a ratty quilt. Musashi was slowly entering dream land when...  
"Musashi-chan.."  
"This better be important baka."  
"My body wants to make babies again... what do I do?"  
Musashi felt a sweatdrop move down her forehead "When did this start?"  
"When you got into bed." the boy's voice replied in a frightened tone  
Musashi at this moment was facing him, his emerald eyes quivered in fear. Her heart   
melted slightly and she gave a little sigh. "What about me do you think caused it?"  
Letting his fear subside for a brief period he answered "Your breasts."  
Now Musashi was the embarrased one. At 13 she wasn't quite developed yet, but she  
wasn't flat either. She had been traveling with Koijro for a few years now, and had gotten used to   
being in close quarters with him. It was no big deal for her to sleep in a bed with him, after all they  
were children. Suddenly it was a whole different ballgame. Thinking for a moment she tried to figure  
a way to ease the tension between them.  
"Would you... like to feel them?" she tried to get rid of the shaking in her voice.  
Kojiro looked deep into her eyes for a sign this was really what she wanted. He looked  
up to this girl more than she'd ever understand. The last thing he wanted was to do something  
she wouldn't like. However something deep and ancient inside him wanted to feel her. It was begging   
him to.  
"If it's alright with you.. Musashi-chan..."  
"It's alright with me."   
Musashi undid the first few top buttons of her night gown to show Kojiro she was fine with  
it. Gulping nervously Kojiro reached out and gently ran a hand down her right breast.  
"It is very soft." he breathed, petting it.  
Musashi felt her heart beat faster. Something inside of her was enjoying this. However after a few moments  
she shooed away Kojiro's hand and buttoned her shirt back up. "Akiru Kojiro-kun, get some sleep."  
Kojiro happily yawned and looked upon his heroine with loving eyes "Thank you Musashi-chan, I feel better,"  
Musashi nodded and cuddled her face into her pillow. Wait a second, what was that poking her?  
"Kojiro-kun, let's sleep back to back tonight. Tommorow we're looking for a new cot. You're a man now, you deserve  
your own bed."  
Doing as he was told, Kojiro flipped over. The last thought that ran through his mind before he entered slumber was how  
he would miss the warmth of her body.  
---------------------  
  
"Kojiro-kun."  
"Wha? Am I snoring again Musashi-chan?"  
"You don't have to sleep back to back."  
"I thought you said.."  
"Forget what I said."  
Kojiro was befuddled but was never one to disobey Musashi when she demanded something. Turning back to face her,  
their eyes met.  
"Musashi-chan... I love you."  
"Don't be so mushy." she laughed "Just hold me tight. A girl likes it when a man holds her in his arms."  
The most radiant smile could be seen in the moonlight on Kojiro's face "I am honored to be the man that holds you."  
With his arms wrapped about his precious Musashi, Kojiro's eyes fluttered and soon he was dreaming.   
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
